Gilbird Knows All
by Spanano
Summary: Because, apparently, Gilbird knows a lil' something about love.


**Gilbird Knows All**

_**Hai there guyz~! This is a very belated birthday ficlette for my dear friend Choco Nana~ She's amazing~ you should go read all her stuffs and laugh your ass off.**_

_**Anyway, enough with the shameless advertising. This'll be my first Pru/Hun fic, so I hope I don't mess it up too badly~! I write this while drinking delicious Youthberry tea…from Teavana yet again, more shameless advertising. **_

_**I luffs chu girly and happy **_/very/_**belated birthday~!  
><strong>_

**Gilbird Knows All**

* * *

><p>Hungary huffed angrily and wiped up yet another mess that Prussia's damn Gilbird left on her kitchen counter. "Damn bird," she muttered, running a damp cloth over the bird's mess. "Gilbert!" She hollered, leaning back slightly so she could peer into the living room.<p>

"Hmm?" Came the half-assed reply.

Sighing, the Hungarian threw her dirtied rag into the sink and stomped into the living room. "You need to control that damn bird you of yours."

Gilbird cheeped annoyingly as if on cue.

"What do you mean by that?" Prussia replied, calmly, playing with his cell phone, obviously giving the mobile device considerably more attention than the fuming woman standing before him, hands on hips, scowl in place.

"Excuse me?" Elizaveta asked, deepening the scowl on her face. "This is not your house, and yet you sit here and trash the place. Care to explain why?"

"Three words Lizzie," Prussia looked up from his cellphone, red eyes twinkling with pride. "I. Am. Awesome."

That was the last straw. Elizaveta stormed up to Prussia and snatched both Gilbird from the Prussian's head and his cellphone from unsuspecting hands. "I've had enough, " The Hungarian turned and started to walk away before Gilbert could protest.

"Hey! I was texting Antonio, you know! His life his very stressful and he needs the love of his awesome Prussian friend!"

Hungary stopped mid-step and turned around to face Gilbert. "Antonio has Lovino to wail to. You. Need. To. Listen." She ground out the last words, her irritation more than evident.

"Can I at least have Gilbird back…?" Came the tentative question.

"NO!" Elizaveta snapped, throwing Prussia's expensive cellphone onto the counter in a puddle of "Gilbird goo" as Prussia called it and then she promptly found a box and shoved the small, peeping, yellow bird in it. "We're going to have a chat, Gilbert."

"Oh, _great_." The albino muttered, rolling his eyes.

"_**Don't**_ roll your eyes at me, Gilbert," Elizaveta half-snarled. "I seriously wonder how France and Antonio put up with you."

"Simple: they're just about as awesome as me, Antonio more so than Francis, but less so than me." Gilbert laughed haughtily, only intensifying Elizaveta's annoyance with the Prussian before her.

"All right, Prussia, enough is enough. You need to stop imposing on people."

Prussia picked at his ear, a bored expression plastered on his face. "And by that you mean…?"

Hungary sighed exasperatedly, resisting the urge to pull our her own hair. "I mean, keep your damn bird's messes cleaned up, don't put your feet up on my good coffee table and stop pretending you own the place!"

"I own the world, Elizaveta, the _world._"

"And I'm the King of Spain," Elizaveta muttered, rolling her green eyes. "Look, your God-complex is out of control."

Prussia stroked his hairless chin, as if in thought. He pursed his lips and knitted his eyebrows, closing red eyes. "West said something like that once—except, he was yelling at me—not lecturing me."

Hungary blinked and shook her head, not saying anything allowing for an awkward silence to settle across the room—only to be quickly disrupted by Gilbird's annoying chirps.

"My awesome friend~!" Gilbert snapped, jumping up from the couch, pushing past Hungary to rush to the kitchen to rescue the little yellow bird. "It's okay mein awesome freund! I'm here for you!" Prussia pressed the small, peeping bird up to his face, nuzzling it as one would a bunny. "She didn't mean it."

"Yes I did."

"No, you _didn't."_

Gilbird's chirps grew louder, and Prussia pulled the bird from his face. "What is it, mein awesome freund?"

The bird pulled it's self from Prussia's smothering and flapped over towards Hungary, landing on her head. The yellow mass of feathers sang happily, peeping and chirping loudly.

And Hungary just grew more annoyed. "Get your damn bird off of my head!" She snapped, shaking her head vigorously trying to shake the bird nesting in her hair off of her head. "Get it off!"

Prussia stood in the door frame to the kitchen, looking shocked. "You're absolutely right, Gilbird."

"W-what?" Hungary stammered, still desperately trying to shake the small bird from her hair.

Prussia sighed softly, running a hand through his hair. "Mein gott, I'm so stupid, how could I miss it?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Another sigh slipped past Prussia's lips and he moved from the door frame, walking towards Elizaveta and Gilbird, who was still nesting happily in the Hungarian's hair. "Gilbird knows all," He breathed quietly.

"No he doesn't! He's a bird, Gilbert, a _bird_!" Elizaveta retorted quickly, reaching a hand up to pluck the bird mercilessly from it's happy-place on her head.

"But he's an awesome bird. An awesome bird with awesome instincts." Prussia muttered, still getting closer to Hungary.

"What do you mean by that?" Hungary snapped, voice starting to quiver.

"I mean," Prussia finally closed the distance between both himself and Elizaveta, strong, calloused hands reaching out to grip her shoulders—holding the feisty Hungarian in place. "This," and with that said, Prussia pressed his lips against Elizaveta's, pulling her closer to him.

Hungary's green eyes widened in shock as Prussia kissed her, but she finally gave in and melted into the kiss, green eyes sliding shut. Elizaveta allowed her arms to snake around Prussia's neck, pressing the two nations together more so than they already were.

The kiss lasted a few more seconds before the two pulled back for some much needed oxygen, Prussia smirking triumphantly. "Seems Antonio was right," He half-laughed, not letting go of Elizaveta.

Elizaveta just blinked, urging Prussia to continue.

"He said I should be blunt with you—and I think I an awesome kiss like that is pretty blunt." Prussia continued, nodding to himself. "And Gilbird, well, he sorta let me know you wouldn't slam my head with that damn frying pan of yours."

"Be…blunt with me? Blunt about what?" Elizaveta asked slowly, a small tint of red creeping onto her normally pale cheeks.

It was Prussia's turn to blush now. "M-my…my, uhm…feelings for you."

Hungary opened her mouth to fire off a snide remark, but instantly closed it, averting her gaze from Gilbert's just as shy, but uncharacteristic gaze. "O-oh," she squeaked, directing her attention to the oh-so-interesting floor.

"Y-Yeah," Prussia stammered, pulling one hand away from Elizaveta's shoulder to shakily run a hand through his already tousled hair. "I…I…I…I, Uhm, Iloveyou, dammit." The Prussian grumbled, instantly getting flustered.

"What was that?" Elizaveta asked, looking up from the floor.

"Dammit, I said ich liebe dich!"

Hungary smiled softly, giggling softly to herself, "Én is szeretlek, Gilbert. Mindig legyen. Mindig lesz."

Prussia smirked and pulled Hungary to him again, pressing his lips to her, quietly uttering those three words again, "Ich liebe dich, Elizaveta."

* * *

><p><strong>*Is shot* This failzzzz Dx my dear Choco Nana, I'm sorrrryyyyy. The ending failzzz like I did my Chemistry exam *shot again*<strong>

**But hey, it was fluffy. And Gilbird made it known to the world that he is, in fact, intelligent. Ain't that sweet? *sparkle, sparkle SUNSHINE* **

**Ah, Hungarian translated: **

_**Én is szeretlek, Gilbert. Mindig legyen. Mindig lesz.: I love you too, Gilbert. Always have. Always will.**_

**German translated:**

_**Ich liebe dich: **_**I love you **


End file.
